clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Page Title Here
'Your Page Title Here is a phenomenon (or sickness) which causes the action of one to act as technology. It has been known to affect penguins since Penguin Chat 3 was developed. Orgins Main Orgin The Following Background was recorded by Burjay Three penguins were drinking mocktail, a nice drink with NO alchohol at a local bar in Club Penguin Island. Suddenly, one of them starting to still, stand up, and walk around saying "Your Page Title Here" in a mechanical-like voice, like the Explorer "Travellers" in Project Tracker. However, the other two start saying the same sentence, and even started moving like no other penguin or other creature could. Eventually, all three were out of the house. This happened on the eve of Christmas, 2004. Fords A group of Fords had walked past them, and have recieved the virus. South Pole City At least one of the affected, with his wife (not the couple) went to South Pole City via a Club Penguin AirFlights airplane. Nobody got affected by the diesease during the trip. Only until reaching their hotel did they started spreading the diesease. However, only one was affected, but it stopped after five days by an unknown cure. Penguins are either to find out. End of Diesease in most areas Luckily, by 2009, all penguins were cured of the diesease. Some may still get affected, but the symptoms would only go to the third stage. That's it/ Symptoms and Stages There is the affection stage, the four inner stages and the last and final stage, which causes death, but would reborn. Affection They get affected by Numorious and Beringon viruses roaming around the body, which later merges to conclude in the Your Page Title Here virus. Main Stages *Stage 1: They start doing later classified as the "Virus Robot Dance". You could search it up here: Virus Robot Dance and Goonizackloman *Stage 2: The start getting pimples, and their hand-flipper turns freakishingly purple. They start to say everything in a mechanical-like voice. Their feet may get cram at certain points. *Stage 3: They do the medium stage of the dance and will start turning their eyes blue, and roll back into their head like the death of the I Love You Flu. The victim will not die, but their feet will be tottaly cramming. *Stage 4: They must be treated to hospital, as they would experiacne total pain. Their heart will pump slower than normal. Death... or not so due to the rebirth If no treatmant has occured, it would say "Your Last Page Title Here" for the last time, and will fall back. It's eyeballs camoflauge into the outer eye's colour, and the victim's heartbeat immediately stops. This is when the virus spreads across the body, however, unlike the I Love You Flu, they would not spread. Cure Different stages have different cures. #The penguin could be revived by taking Anti-Boutic and several pills within two days, even if advancing to the next stage (though it dosen't take long) #If it was in the early days, do the same as the first stage. If in the middle and afterwards, you would have to take a sort of hot medicane prepared by several doctors to stop the purple. Some cough medicine works also to destroy the mechanical-like voice. #They would need to enscript a special code written by Dr.Norton, which takes one hour. Another cure is to take medicine for one week. Stage 4 won't be advanced then. #They need to do several items, unknown to public. Death: They could be revived with confidence and hope. You can't do the medicine or anything as it takes one second of the stage. It dosen't commonly happen. In Popular Culture and Trivia (all in shows except documentaries are fake history) *A documentary was maade out of this named "Your Movie Title Here" *In the show Mahjhong Tables, Bert was infected with the diesease until the second stage. *In the show Herbert Penguin, Emma gets infected until the third stage. It gets spread to her friend, Bluney and affected until cure the next day. Also, Emma's father is a specialist in this, and Emma's grandfather first invented the medicine *Differences between the show and the book is that instead of Bluney getting infected, Elle gets it. *In Veegee Apocalo, Dawson mentioned that his brother, Adrian, was infected with the disease at one point of time. Veegee later comments, "So...what stage is he in?". Dawson replies that Adrian is infected with Stage Zero, which is considered the process from the first stage to the second stage. See Also *I Love You Flu *Virus Robot Dance Category:Items Category:Stories Category:Diseases